herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Southern Festoon
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Butterflies |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= Achievements, Crafting |levelUnlock=5 |energy= |purchasePrice = 1 (5-pack) |sellPrice= 10 |locationImage= }} is a type of butterfly item. How To Get This item can be gathered in the following areas: ;Africa *Djemila, Algeria *Cyrene, Libya ;Asia *Khyber Pass, Afghanistan *Aydingkol, China *Bosten Lake, China *Dagze Lake, China *Heishan Mountain, China *Jiuquan, China *Longwu River, China *Mogao Grottoes, China *Mount Kailash, China *Qaidam Basin, China *Qinghai Lake, China *Wuwei, China *Yushu, Tibet, China *Nanda Devi, India *Thar Desert, India *Allah Akbar Gorge, Iran *Bam, Iran *Mount Binaud, Iran *Tharthar Lake, Iraq *Sea of Galilee, Israel *Dzungarian Gate, Kazakhstan *Lake Inder, Kazakhstan *Saryarka, Kazakhstan *Tamgaly Gorge, Kazakhstan *Ukok Plateau, Kazakhstan *Singing Dunes, Mongolia *Hingol, Pakistan *Jiwai Bay, Pakistan *Palmyra, Syria *Archabil Gorge, Turkmenistan *Mount Arlan, Turkmenistan |link=Fan Favorites|Fan Favorite!]] Fan Favorite! *Sarygamysh Lake, Turkmenistan *Aral Sea, Uzbekistan *Tudakul Lake, Uzbekistan ;Europe *Gurlspitze, Austria *Lake Neusiedl, Austria *Braslau Lakes, Belarus *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus *Prenj, Bosnia & Herzegovina *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria *The Stone Mushrooms, Bulgaria *Chalice Rock, Czech Republic *Sumava, Czech Republic *Himmelbjerget, Denmark *Langelinie, Denmark *Varska, Estonia *Vormsi, Estonia *Aland Islands, Finland *Astuvansalmi, Finland *Hailuoto, Finland *Inari, Finland *Kainuu Sea, Finland *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland *Lokka Reservoir, Finland *Pielinen, Finland *Yllas, Finland *Autun, France *Calais Shore, France *Cap de Nice, France *Chavignol, France *Forest Of Versailles, France *La Ferte-Bernard, France *Lake Leman, France *Laval-Dieu, France *Les Combes, France *Parc de Millevaches, France *Tarascon, France *Vezere Valley, France *Vix, France *Bavarian Forests, Germany *Black Forest, Germany *Brocken, Germany *Castle Neuschwanstein, Germany *Lennebergwald, Germany *Mulde, Germany *Teutoburg Forest, Germany *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany *Eleusis, Greece *Aggtelek, Hungary *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary *Lake Balaton, Hungary *Zengo, Hungary *Skellig Michael, Ireland *Temple Hill, Ireland *Florence, Italy *La Spezia, Italy *Vesuvius, Italy *Gauja National Park, Latvia *Curonian Spit, Lithuania *Lake Galve, Lithuania ;Europe, cont'd *Kneiff, Luxembourg *Hoogeloon, Netherlands *Lake Yssel, Netherlands *Bymarka, Norway *Jostedalsbreen, Norway *Kristiansand Shore, Norway *Lomsdal-Visten, Norway *Tinnelva, Norway *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland *Dabie Lake, Poland *Pisz Forest, Poland *Sandomierz Valley, Poland *Vistula, Poland *Warta, Poland *Agroal, Portugal *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal *Sagres Point, Portugal *Dacian Fortresses, Romania *Dunai River, Romania *Don River, Russia *Irtysh River, Russia *Kazanka Confluence, Russia *Kivach Waterfall, Russia *Lake Baikal, Russia *Lake Beloye, Russia *Lake Cheko, Russia *Lupchinga Island, Russia *Manpupuner Rocks, Russia *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo, Russia *Strelka, Russia *White Sea, Russia *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain *Bunol, Spain *Cordoba, Spain *Cuenca, Spain *Ibiza, Spain *Las Medulas, Spain *Mont Perdu, Spain *Palmeral of Elche, Spain *Sella Valley, Spain *Tower of Hercules, Spain *Aavasaksa, Sweden *Fibysjon, Sweden *Gotland, Sweden *Storsjon, Sweden *Vattern, Sweden *Lake Greifen, Switzerland *Weisshorn, Switzerland *Hasan Dagi, Turkey *Imbros Island, Turkey *Nemrut Golu, Turkey *Payas, Turkey *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey *Yanartas, Turkey *Afan Forest, UK *Blackhope Scar, UK *Brimmond Hill, UK *The Cotswolds, UK *Giant's Causeway, UK *Guernsey, UK *Hadrian's Wall, UK *Isle Of Man, UK *Isle Of Wight, UK *Loch Ness, UK *Norfolk Broads, UK *Nottingham, UK *Oban, UK *Pass of Llanberis, UK *Ring of Brodgar, UK *Sherwood Forest, UK *Stonehenge, UK *Watch Croft, UK *Yorkshire Dales, UK *L'viv, Ukraine *Smotrych River, Ukraine *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine *Sudak Shore, Ukraine Loot This item has a chance of dropping the following when collected: *Butterfly Chitin Uses Recipes Crafting Recipes: *White Lure Quests This item is not needed for quests Achievements *The Butterfly Lovers (1 needed) *The Butterfly Catcher Achievement (100 needed) Category:Butterflies Category:Collecting Category:Almanac